


Being a Mom

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Emily calls JJ and tell her of her life changing decision. Also, Henry throws a fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ was trying to get Henry to go to bed. Usually, Henry would happily obliged her, but tonight he wasn’t having it. “Henry, please. It’s bedtime and if you don’t go to bed tomorrow then you won’t be happy tomorrow morning.” JJ practically begged. Henry looked at her then ran to his room and shut the door. JJ tried to open it, but it was locked. “Seriously? I thought you didn’t get my stubbornness.” JJ’s phone then started to ring. “Hello?” JJ answered. 

“Jayje, I did it!” JJ heard her friend Emily’s slurred words answer back. 

“Did what?” JJ asked.

“I bought a cat and his name is Sergio. And I love him JJ.”

“Are you drunk?” 

“Yes, but I’m not that drunk. Just a little. Don’t mom’s get drunk?” 

JJ banged on the door, “No, they just wish they were.” JJ knocked on the door again. “Henry William LaMontagne, open the door now!” She demanded.

“Uh oh, someone’s in trouble.” Emily drunkenly giggled. “I’m going to be a better mom than you.” 

“Emily, a cat is a lot easier than a human.” JJ told her friend that she was slowly getting more fed up with by the minute. She could handle a drunk Emily. She could also handle Henry throwing a fight, but dealing with both was too much. JJ take the bobby pin out of her hair and started using it to unlock  her son’s bedroom door. 

“How do you know? You’ve never had a cat!” 

JJ rolls her eyes, “I had one when I was little.” 

“Yeah, but you weren’t a single mom! You don’t know what it’s like.” Emily exclaims then JJ can hear a crying noise.

“Are you crying?” JJ couldn’t believe how Emily was acting.

“Yes, how am I going to raise Sergio alone?” Emily wines.

“Emily, he’s a cat. You do realize that right?” JJ finally felt the door give. “Emily, I’ve got to go. I truly am a single parent at the moment and Henry is acting out.” 

“You wish you were as good as of a parent as me.” 

JJ rolls her eyes again. “Bye, Emily.” 

“Bye. Oh, wait JJ! Will you be his godmother.” 

JJ hung up the phone instead of answering Emily’s question. JJ opened the door and saw Henry crying in the corner. Her heart instantly melted. She went over and took her son into his arms. “Henry, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to go to bed!” He cried out. 

“Why don’t you want to go to bed, sweetie?” 

“Because then you’ll leave!” Sobs then took over his little body.

JJ tightened her hold on the little boy, “I can’t promise I’m not going anywhere tomorrow. I might have to, but I’m here tonight,okay? We need to focus on when I’m here and we’re having fun. Not when I’m away. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

JJ kisses the top of his head, “Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“Yes, please.”   
-  
After tucking Henry in JJ called Emily.

“Hello!” Emily was definitely still drunk.

“Emily, who’s going to watch your cat when we’re away on cases?”

“Oh, shit.” Emily replied. “I’m the worst cat mom ever.”

“No, you’re not. You’re probably the drunkest cat mom ever right now, but you’re not a bad one.” JJ told Emily.

“Fuck, I really didn’t think this through.” 

JJ just laughed. Being a mom was never easy. Even being a cat mom wasn’t easy.


End file.
